


For My Lady

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [3]
Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, F/F, Mentions of Violence, OC, OC-Kolta - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, barely any plot, gayyyy, mentions of (partially voluntary) slavery, mentions of bad injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Lady Sif has returned to Earth to help SHIELD with a rogue alien. The fugitive is difficult to catch, so she brings her trusted servant Kolta along. What no one else knows is that the two share a relationship past master and servant. Kolta is determined to serve and protect her mistress to the best of her ability, uncaring of the fact that she is considered less then by most of Asgard. Sif is simply trying to show her mate that she is important and worthy, not just some slave.There is less plot to this than you think.





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------------

  
I shook my head vigorously, groaning.

“Ugh. That’s a bit more disorienting than I had thought.”

I rolled my shoulders and looked around. The “cars” that Sif has spoke of were slowing to a stop in front of me. I saw the logo on the side and fiddled with my satchel. A team of people emerged from the cars, slow and cautious.

“Asgardian?”

“Yes. You are of SHIELD, correct?”

The man leading the others nodded, and I bowed briefly. He looked at me before offering a hand.

“Agent Coulson. You're here to help Lady Sif, I assume?”

“Indeed. I am Kolta, a bound servant of Lady Sif. May I request transportation assistance from you?”

“Of course. You can-May, do you mind if she rides shotgun?”

I crossed my arms.

“This “shotgun” is a weapon, is it not?”

“It's-it’s an expression. It just means you sit in the front seat of the car.”

“Ah. Yes. Cars.”

I stepped forwards, looking this metal “vehicle” over.

“How do they work? Their feet-wheels, not feet-how do they turn so quickly?”

\-------------------------------

“Ah, Kolta! Good to see you, my companion.”

“You as well, my lady.” I bowed. She embraced me tightly and clapped me on the back, grinning.

“With you alongside me, we shall capture this reprobate in no time.”

I smiled and bowed my head, straightening up as Agent Coulson approached again.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to take off soon if we’re going to make it to our base in time.”

“Of course. Come along, Kolta. I will show you the wonders of Earth technology.”

“I cannot wait, milady.”

\-------------------------------

“Asgardians are tougher than humans, right?”

“Correct, I believe. Your weapons are mostly weak against us.”

The female agent, Skye, nodded slowly.

“And you're trained in hand to hand combat?”

“Of course. As with a sword and shield as well. I am one of Lady Sif’s protectors. I must be ever vigilant.”

She tilted her head at me.

“There's someone in the tech department named Kolta too. That's very random of me to say but to be honest it's such an odd coincidence. She shares her name with an alien.”

I hummed in agreement, looking up at her as I set the “tablet” down.

“Do you just have questions for me or is there something else you wanted?”

Skye bit her lip and looked around before leaning closer.

“Fight me.”

“...we are allies.”

“No, not like that. Like a practice fight. Training.”

“Oh. I still must refuse. I could kill you on accident.”

Skye huffed angrily and turned to the man behind her.

“Don't you want to fight her too?”

I cocked an eyebrow at the male agent, Ward, who looked me up and down and shook his head.

“If she’s even half as strong as Sif, we better not. Now come on, you can train with us humans.”

**

“Now, I'm afraid we don't have an extra room, so Kolta may have to-”

“It is no issue. She is to sleep with me.”

Coulson paused, then nodded.

“Alright. Simmons, you can tell Fitz to stop getting the extra blankets from storage. I'll leave you two to sleep. Landing is in eleven hours.”

“Goodnight, Son of Coul.”

“Goodnight to you, Lady Sif.”

**

I began to undo the ties of my armor, sword already stowed.

“Let me assist you.”

“O-oh, no milady, I can-”

“Kolta.”

I fell silent as she came up behind me, hovering about an inch away. Her hands went to my waist and slowly pulled at the fabric, deft fingers loosening my armor. I smiled when she kissed my shoulder, sliding her hands up my sides.

“You need not seduce me, my lady.”

“Do you wish me to stop?”

Her hands stilled and I shivered when her lips met the tip of my ear.

“N-no, but…”

“Then just follow me, Kolta.”

I nodded and she turned around, pushing me towards the bed. I sat down on the edge and pulled off my shoes, watching her undo her own tunic.

“I have missed you.”

“I missed you as well, my lady,” I whispered, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Lady Sif pushed me back and I fell without resistance, biting my lip as she clambered on top of me.

“Such reunions call for celebration, correct?”

\-------------------------------

“Mmmm, we...we have to go...to the meeting…” I lost my train of thought as Sif’s fingers went from my neck to my back and down to my thighs, tracing symbols.

“The mortals will not mind waiting a few moments. We are gods to them. Gods take their time with their pleasures, as they should.”

I groaned as she straddled my back, hands coming to rest on my shoulder blades. I was already wonderfully sore and aching from before, the bedsheets askew. She was already dressed in her underclothes, tunic, and skirt, while I was just in my sleep tunic.

“Besides, we have just been reunited. Do you not wish to celebrate this reunion?”

“We have celebrated much in the last few hours. I fear I do not have the endurance to continue much more. Perhaps, if you just wish for me to assist you, then…”

“Kolta. You are my mate. It would not do for me to be the only one receiving attention, regardless of ranking.”

I preened at being called her mate; In my mind, being a valued servant was good enough, but a mate, a companion...it was well beyond my best dreams. When she had first requested me to help her fulfill certain desires, I was overjoyed at the honor. Despite my reservations about my own body, I tried to pay as much attention to her needs as I could while remaining subservient.

It became a more intimate thing over time, with her returning the pleasure and kissing me outside of intercourse. I was already madly in love, but her heart was held by Thor. At least, that is how it appeared. In truth, she had confided in me about doubts of her feelings. Her love towards Thor, romantic and unrequited, was slowly shifting to a resigned, more brotherly direction.

Slowly. For now, she was still hoping.

I shivered as I felt her lips on my neck, nails dragging up my sides.

“You are already dressed, and I…” I faltered in my last ditch effort to resist as she slipped a hand under my stomach, slowly inching down. She pressed down against my back and I groaned softly as her fingers found just the right place.

“Lady Sif, please…”

“You are always quick to beg, are you not?”

“I fear you render me helpless as always.”

I gasped as she curled her hand up and chuckled into my ear, shifting up to press a kiss to my tense knuckles. My hips bucked down on her fingers and I quickly arched back up, flushing. I was being quite reactive, I knew, but couldn't figure out a why through my lusty haze.

Lady Sif gently dug her teeth into my neck and I moaned, closing my eyes.

“The...the humans will…see...”

She paused and grumbled, releasing my neck and shifting to my collarbone. She bit hard and I shuddered, pressing my hips back into her.

“Please, m...Lady Sif, I-”

“I doubt you need my formal title right now.”

I groaned as she pushed herself up, hovering above my back with her hand still working underneath me.

She liked to do this, tease me about the power she held over me but almost never enforced. It was...well, it was...very...entertaining.

“I-hmm...please…”

“It's not like you don't know my name.”

“Please...Sif...please, my master-”

Her other hand wrapped around my body and slid down to just there and I bit into the edge of a pillow to muffle my cries. I could feel her mouth along the top of my rigid shoulders, smirking as my legs shook under her. Her fingers slowed their movements but didn't pause until I was panting and mumbling for her to stop.

My temples throbbed a bit as I settled, relaxing into the sheets.

“Gods…”

Lady Sif pulled back and I groaned, raising my head as she laid down next to me.

“And now we can go to the meeting.”

\-------------------------------

“Apologies for the delay,” Lady Sif said as we entered the meeting room. I tried to school my expression into something that didn't scream “was writhing in pleasure ten minutes ago” as Lady Sif crossed her arms.

“It's nothing major, just a blip on the radar.”

Agent Coulson turned to the scientists, who gestured to the screens.

“There was a tip that something resembling a man broke through a wall roughly seventeen miles south of here almost an hour ago. No visuals, but even if it isn't our guy, it could be something else. We need to send a small team to that while we head to the main site.”

I looked over to my master, and she nodded.

“Go.”

I bowed my head and turned, making my way out of the room and to the cargo bay.

“Wait, does she know how high up we are? Or even how to work a parachute?”

“She won't need one.”

\-------------------------------

Her hand wrapped around my throat and I froze. My lungs seized up and I jerked my body to the side, trying to get rid of the weight above me. Our training could get rough, but not like this. The tips of her fingers dug in and I hurriedly slammed my fist down on the mat, our signal for a forfeit.

She blinked once and sat up, slowly relinquishing my neck. I immediately took a deep breath in, closing my eyes as her weight vanished from above me and my panic subsided.

“What the hell was that?”

“Skye-”

“You could've really hurt her, can't you tell when you're breaking training rules?”

“I don't play by your rules, mortal.”

“Okay, bad choice of words, but that's not the point! She works for you, you can't just throw her around.”

“Wrong,” I coughed. I cleared my throat twice and stood, taking a wary step towards my master.

“I have pledged my life to her. She can do with it what she wishes, even if...even if that were to include killing me.”

“You know I wouldn't.”

A beat.

“Indeed. I believe you scared our friend, however,” I said, gesturing to Skye.

“Apologies. Our sparring can get a bit rough.”

“I'll say,” Ward huffed, looking around at the dents and cracks we had made on the room.

**

Our relationship was...odd. I was her servant, and she was a kind master. But she also talked about seeing me as a companion, not a slave. I was...all I wanted was to be hers. I couldn't dream of claiming her as mine.

She didn't touch me that night. I arrived to bed after her, and since she was turned away from me I made no move to instigate contact.

“Goodnight, my lady.”

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So part 2, which has a little smut and some feelings and honestly I can't tell if I really wrote a healthy relationship in this, which scares me a little. A leader/subordinate relationship is so difficult to navigate properly, and since I've never had to deal with that I can only guess what the problems might be.  
> Also, yes, Kolta's sense of self-worth is low when it comes to serving Sif, I know, but I wrote it like she just thinks Sif is beyond amazing, not that she's being put down.

I had been on Earth for a week, making it nearly two that she had been searching for this criminal. They were slippery and cunning, never setting up a solid base. We got spikes of Tesseract-type energy and occasional sightings, but we didn't have a clear target and therefore no solid way to play a trap.

When we came back from the most recent search, Lady Sif had that look. That angry, frustrated, misplaced energy look. That look was my only safe bet on knowing her sexual interest that day without prodding.

“Allow me to assist you?”

It was a signal we had agreed upon. To anyone listening, it sounded like a normal request. It was our code for more... _private_ activities, specifically for me to help her tend to herself.

She nodded to me once and that was it. We stowed our gear, were debriefed, and hurried back to our room. Lady Sif sat back on the bed, legs crossed. She was looking me over, weighing her choices. I stood by the door, hands clasped behind my back.

This mood only had two real options. Sometimes she threw me down and made me shiver and beg. Other times she requested I take her, to try and do the same, which I could only do to a certain degree.

She uncrossed her legs and beckoned me forwards, quirking her foot at me. I knelt and undid both her shoes, running my fingers along her calves. I was pulled up and onto the edge of the bed, just barely between her legs when she pulled back slightly. Her shirt came off quickly, but the bindings on her breasts remained. I didn't have much of a problem with her choosing to keep clothes on, and sometimes she just wanted to change things a bit.

She pulled on my collar and I resisted the urge to swallow as I settled above her waist. I was straddling one of her legs, the other curled by my knee and the skin warm to the touch. I placed my hands on her hips and she leaned back, pulling me down on top of her.

“Perhaps we should relieve you of this as well.”

Her hands went to my tunic, but then her eyes fell to my neck and her hands slowed.

“I'm fine.”

She looked skeptical, but then I leaned forwards to kiss her again and she locked her arms around my shoulders. Her hands brushed my shoulder blades and I broke out our kiss to duck down, away from the hands that caressed me and left bruises.

It had been an _accident_.

I shook off the thoughts and attached my lips to her neck, moving down as she turned her head. Working my way across her collarbone, I nipped once and got a little hum, prompting a tougher bite. A short gasp and her legs slid up, a hand fisting my shirt and pulling.

I looked up at her and she pulled on her skirt, helping me quickly wrangle it off.

“Down?”

“Please.”

I immediately started a trail down her chest, simpering inside. She rarely asked me to do things with a “please”.

I kissed my way down her stomach and her hand slid into my hair, pressing down. I obliged and didn't waste time, settling my hands over her thighs and easing them open further. She sighed softly when I ran my fingers over her clit, rubbing a small circle before dipping down. Sif placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer.

“Don't you dare tease me.”

A familiar tingle ran through my spine, but this time the threat also brought a shred of fear with it. I knew she wouldn't try to hurt me. She was a good master.

But she had still...

I pushed the thoughts away and refocused myself. Obliging her, I placed my tongue down flat on her and dragged upward. Sif groaned as I ran it over her clit once, twice, then shifted down. I brought my fingers back up to her stomach as I dipped in with my tongue, pausing as her hips bucked. It hadn't been two days, even, since I had last done this, but she was already impatient.

I started a quick pace and she ground down into my fingers, groaning when I slid my tongue over her clit. Her spare hand went to the back of my head and I took that as a cue to push harder. I put a little more force behind my fingers and Sif moaned, murmuring under her breath.

“Kolta...please, your tongue…”

Even after two years of this, my ears still burned when her breathless voice said my name like that. I hurriedly switched my tongue and my fingers, grinding down onto the mattress. She hummed in appreciation, jerking forwards as I slid my tongue around her lips just once before pushing in.

Her fingers dug into the skin above my ears and I winced, pulling away a little before she loosened her grip.

“Apologies,” she breathed, and I nodded before continuing.

I could feel the tightening of her legs and stomach beneath my hands, so I dug back in. It was rather easy to get lost in this kind of duty, and before I knew it she was hissing and locking her thighs on either side of my head. I groaned softly as she rocked back and forth, breath heavy and chest heaving. She had her head dropped back and I could see her take a deep breath in and swallow, exhaling slowly. I raised my head and she kept her grip as I kissed her settling thighs.

Lady Sif hated losing control for more than a brief moment, and the fact that she trusted me to take care of her like this was...

It pulled at my heart more and more with every day.

Her hand tugged on my hair and I crawled back up, licking my lips.

“I believe I owe you an apology for yesterday.”

“It was nothing major, my lady.”

Her hand went up to my neck and I felt myself stiffen as her fingers slid across my throat.

“I left bruises.”

“I cannot feel them,” I lied, thinking back to the way I had rubbed at my throat before falling asleep.

“You are a bad liar, my servant.”

I sighed, closing my eyes.

“Apologies.”

“It is alright.”

She opened her arms and I hesitated before curling up in her embrace and laying my head on her chest.

“You trust me, yes?”

It felt like an actual question. An non-rhetorical, actual search for reassurance.

“Of course.”

“I...feel as though I have broken your trust.”

“You did not-”

“I hurt you.”

I bit my lip.

“Yes, but-”

“But what? I am your master and should therefore hurt you when I please?”

I ducked my head, but she pulled my chin up. Her eyes were warm with care but also awash with worry. 

“I do not think of you as less. I know that our positions mean I am in charge of you, in some ways responsible for you, but we should be equals as partners.”

I nodded slowly.

“Alright.”

Sif leaned down and waited, her lips hovering by mine, waiting. I reached up and kissed her gently, placed a hand on her shoulder. She pressed harder and suddenly I was on my back, one hand knotted in the sheets as her tongue traced down my stomach. I brought a hand up to my face, heat radiating through my chest as Sif rubbed my thighs and gave me a look that make my breath hitch.

“Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

This is what I imagined Valhalla to be.

\-------------------------------

“ _Enemy inbound!”  
_

_Something was heading towards the humans, something that had them shouting and Lady Sif and I puzzled.  
_

_They were smaller and faster than I thought.  
_

_My shield had saved my life. It was gone, practically obliterated by the blast. I could've avoided it, but that would've resulted in the explosion of one of the SHIELD vehicles and the loss of humans._

_Lady Sif was the first to reach me, prying my sword from my grip when she saw I wasn't dead yet. She leaned down close and inspected the damage, careful not to touch the burns._

_“These...missiles are...rather strong,” I choked, trying to raise a hand to my shoulder.  
_

_My chestplate was toast and my collar was completely burned off. The fabric underneath was melded to my skin, something that I knew would be a pain to get rid off. My chest started heaving, and the unbidden motion sent pain shooting through my core. My throat burned and I gasped as the pain began to really set in.  
_

_“Be still, Kol. We will get you treated, alright? Be still. Rest here with the agents. I will return to you.”  
_

_She clasped my hand and I nodded. An agent appeared in the corner of my vision and I reached for my sword, managing to grasp the pommel before an explosion shook the ground. I slid to the side and my torso screamed so loud my head went blank._

**

Lady Sif stood with Agent Coulson as the two scientists fluttered around me, gathering tools and various chemicals. I had awoken on the bright examination table, blood clotting but wounds still open. I was growing a bit impatient, head fuzzy with the drugs they had given me.

“Just...let me…”

I grabbed the edge of my armor and pulled, suppressing a hiss. One of scientists rushed over and started rambling at me while Agent May tried to stop my hands.

“I can-”

“We don't know how far-”

“Stand down, Kolta, you're injured and-”

“I've been burned before, this doesn't-”

“Kolta!”

We all froze.

“Release your grip and let yourself be tended to.”

“My lady-”

“This is an _order_.”

I held her gaze for a moment before dropping my hand and wincing. She stepped closer and I could feel the anger radiating off of her. Never a good sign.

“You will lay here and heal until I say otherwise. Then, we talk.”

I nodded and she brushed a hand through my hair before turning back to Agent Coulson. I straightened out and sighed through my nose as the scientists took a slow step forwards.

“You're lucky they halved the payload. You would be ash now if it wasn't for that.”

I tried to shrug, but only managed a grimace.

“I do not understand, but thank you?”

One of them snorted and the other nodded to the agents behind me.

“Just relax a moment, we need to...um…”

Agent Ward’s hands pressed down on my shoulders and Agent May grabbed my charred armor.

“Wait-”

They ripped it clean off and I groaned loudly, slamming a fist down on the table. A fresh agony washed over my chest and my legs lifted up off the table, trembling in the air.

“ _Gods_ almighty-”

I gasped, taking deep breaths. They sprayed my wounds with something that burned and one of them brought out a needle and cloth.

“What are-”

Agent May clamped a hand over my mouth and the girl scientist apologized fervently as she stuck the needle into my side. It felt like she was pumping lava into my veins. I yelled against the hand and Agent Ward strained to keep my shoulders down as I tried to keep myself from strangling the girl.

A wave suddenly washed over my senses and my lower body went slack. I felt my arms weaken and dropped my head back, vision blurring. They had drugged me again.

\-------------------------------

When I finally awoke, I was lying in the bed I shared with Lady Sif. I sat up slowly and spent a moment just breathing as she re-entered the room.

“Awake at last.”

Her voice was clipped and her body radiated annoyance. I hastily stood, trying to mask my winces and muscular aches.

“My Lady-”

“I have half a mind to send you _back_ ,” she hissed, arms crossed. _Well that stung,_ I thought. I was hoping she would be relieved instead of mad, but this was not the case.

“I was just-”

“You were _reckless_. I did not train you this way.”

I raised my chin, staring her down.

“If I hadn't taken it, the humans would've died. We can take more blows than they can.”

“That doesn't mean you get yourself blown up!”

“You've been reckless before and I never stop you!”

“That's because you aren't above me!”

The room fell silent. I could feel my muscles twitching in anger. Lady Sif let out a deep breath, crossing her arms.

“Am I _that_ far below you that I can't even be _worried_ about you? I know I am yours, not the other way around, but if you take me into battle and expect me to not get hurt-”

“I expect you to not _die_!” She roared, stepping into my space and sending a jolt down my spine. I held her gaze firmly, feeling the heat of her breath on my nose. The bruises on my neck burned but I refused to believe she was going to hit me. She wouldn't.

“You cracked two ribs and bruised almost all the others. Do something like that again...render yourself seriously injured...and I will punish you. Understood?”

I clamped my mouth down on a growl, fists clenched. I was dying to argue, but with my head throbbing and blood roaring I was bound to speak harshly.

“Understood, my lady.”

\-------------------------------

The humans had very sturdy punching bags. I wasn't hitting with full force, of course, but I was mad enough to snap the chain holding one up. I limped over to it and propped it against a wall, tempering the force of my blows so as not to shake the walls. My side throbbed with every other blow, so I stuck to a hard and slow rhythm.

The young agent, Skye, came into the room after a few minutes and sat nearby, watching me.

“Why do you let her treat you like that? Talk down to you?”

“She is not wrong. I believe in her ability as a leader and warrior, and follow her.”

“That doesn't mean she can just go off on you and blame you!”

Skye froze and I turned to her, quizzical.

“I only heard a few snippets, I swear. Sorry.”

I sighed, holding out a hand to stop the motion of the bag.

“It is my way of life. As difficult as it may seem, that is the way I have chosen, and it...satisfies me.”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes,” I replied immediately. I thought for a moment before grinning.

“As I said, difficult yet...satisfying.”

Skye grinned slowly.

“You guys are totally banging.”

“We are...what?”

“Oh yeah. You're sleeping together.”

“Um...yes? There is only one bed in the room?”

“No! You're- _you know_!”

I tried to keep a straight face, but eventually just covered my mouth and remained stoic.

“You two are-come on, if you like her that much and you are her “servant”, then don't you two ever-you _know_.”

“It is not for me to say,” I shrugged, secretly happy that someone had at last suspected. The elders back on Asgard were absolutely clueless.

“Ah! That's a yes! That is totally a yes! I knew it! Simmons owes me like ten bucks!”

She ran out of the room and I took a moment to chuckled before wiping my forehead. I shook my head and began to unwrap my hands.

“Hey.”

I looked back up to see Skye’s head in the door.

“When...when you were injected and flipped out earlier...and had to be knocked out...she got worried. Almost hit Fitz and started asking a bunch of questions.”

I opened and closed my mouth, feeling a bead of sweat drop off my arm.

“I don't-”

“She cares. Just-just so you know.”

Her head disappeared and I simply blinked, taking in the new information.

Time to stop practicing and return to the real war zone.

**

“You’ve returned.”

“Yes.”

She was sharpening her sword, something we both knew didn't need to be done. If it ever did, I was normally the one to do it anyways.

“Where were you?”

I felt my skin prickle.

“Training with the humans. Is that an issue? I had believed that you did not desire my company, and-”

“Kolta, that is not it.”

“Then what _is_ it?” I tried to lower my voice but the exasperation was too great. I did my job, got hurt, and now I was being...I didn't even know. Blamed? Punished?

“I just…”

She sighed deeply.

“Do you...do you know why I chose you?”

“As your servant?”

“As my _partner_.”

My breath caught. Her expression was dead serious and yet...

“I...I had assumed it was because of...some...idea of my ability to...not to be crude, my lady, but-”

“No, no, no. Kolta, you-you are one of the only people who truly listens to me. Not me as a warrior or leader, but me as a _person_. You are dedicated, strong, and caring. Straightforward and cautious to a fault. You put all of my needs above your own, and while I am grateful, I cannot let you do this much longer.”

This was a shock to my system.

“But...I am your servant, your- _yours_ , I am-”

“You are indeed my servant. However,” she continued, slightly hesitant, “this is not the main reason your recent behavior has upset me.”

I furrowed my brows, feeling a little lost.

“I-I do not think I disobeyed orders, my lady, I-”

“No, no. Not that. It is…”

She stepped closer, close enough that I could feel the heat on her body and had to tilt my head a bit to look at her.

“You...are mine.”

I held her gaze and stiffened when her hand came up to brush the scars forming on my chest.

“I don't like it when something of mine is threatened. At times, it is...frightening.”

I furrowed my eyebrows.

“I need you to...realize your value to me. You cannot just throw your life away for me and assume I will move on to another.”

She sighed heavily.

“And I misspoke earlier. I am your commander, yes, and in that regard you are not above me. I believe we are equal as partners. But I failed to correct you on one thing. You claimed that you were mine, and I was not yours.”

“This is true.”

Sif looked at me with red eyes and stepped closer, her hand sliding up to my cheek.

“But it is _not_. Do you not want me?”

“More than anything, I _do_ ,” I choked, tearing my eyes away, “but I don't think we can be equals like you wish. That doesn't matter to me much, our standing in Asgard, but I know it does to you. I simply want to be with you, to give you what you need. I-I _like_ how we are now, my lady…”

I broke off. I couldn't quite express this feeling. I knew she felt something for me, but I didn't know if it was anywhere near as deep as what I felt. She had duties and options and stresses, and I just wanted to support her.

“Kolta, please...I care for you. You are-you are a kind and patient and I do not know what I would do if you just...left. I want you to be my equal so that you don't have to bow your head to every official or be forced to stand during proceedings. I wish it to be better for you.”

“It is not a problem with my standing, my...Lady Sif, but our court. These things are trivial to me, truly, but I honor your intentions.”

“Then please, _please_. Don't kneel to me as a partner, only as commander. I crossed a line, I brought personal feelings over to a professional setting. I must apologize.”

“I accept your apology, of course, but-”

She covered my mouth with a hand.

“That is all that need be said. Unless you don't wish to contest my apologies?”

I held her gaze before sighing, and she removed her hand. The mood lightened a bit as she cupped my cheeks and tilted my head up.

“Could I perhaps convince you to start addressing me by my name now?”

I grinned weakly.

“Not quite yet.”

She sighed and pressed a kiss to my jaw, sniffling once. We were both a bit raw from the emotions.

“May we go to sleep soon, my lady? I am afraid of reopening my wound.”

“Of course, of course. Let me help you.”

I let her guide me over to a chair, then began to undo my shoes. She brought out our sleeping tunics and quickly changed, sending me a glance now and then. I tried not to make my ogling too obvious.

I went to pull my shirt over my head and stopped, wincing. Instantly, a pair of hands pulled on it, making sure not to catch my hair.

“Thank you.”

Sif leaned down and pressed another kiss to my temples, making my cheeks pink.

“It is the least I can do, my love.”

I felt like all the weight from an hour ago had disappeared. We were better now, and the air had been cleared. I felt giddy to the point of grinning, which did not go unnoticed. I stood and slipped into my tunic, watching as Lady Sif observed me from the bed and gestured me over.

I wasn't sure if she was intending for us to engage in any _activities_ , and I did not know if my ribs would hold up.

“Just sleep now, Kolta.”

She grinned and I flushed a bit at being read so easily.

“Of course. Wise choice.”

I slid myself into the bed, offering her an arm.

“Perhaps when your ribs have healed,” she mused, carefully positioning herself next to me.

“Only perhaps?”

She shot me a look and I turned my head away, thoroughly chastised.

“ _Perhaps_.”

\-------------------------------

(1 week later)

“Excited to return to Asgard?”

I shrugged.

“As wonderful as it is, Agent May, Asgard lacks a certain...charm you can find here among humans.”

May laughed and Agent Coulson shook hands with Lady Sif.

“Well, give the big guys our thanks. It would've taken us quite a while to catch this guy on our own.”

“It shall be done, Son of Coul. And thank you all for your hospitality and assistance in helping us bring a criminal back for trial.”

The agents all nodded and Skye shot me a look, unsubtly gesturing towards Lady Sif. I ignored her.

“Shall we depart?”

I nodded and stepped forwards, waiting. Sif placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned slightly. She kissed my cheek before I could react and sent a final wave to the departing agents.

“Very well, let's go. I do miss my chambers.”

I sighed, somewhat looking forwards to returning as well.

“Oh don't be glum. The proceedings will be short and then we can go celebrate both our return and the healing of your ribs,” she whispered, and I nodded quickly.

“Good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment on this one, I would like to know what people think of my attempt to patch the broken feels.  
> ALSO, would anyone like more of this? I could do another chapter set in the episode with Lorelei(would her powers affect the gays?), or just a random Asgard one.  
> Plz comment I need to pay rent.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this, just wait. If you did not get the reference to another Kolta is SHIELD's tech division, don't worry! As of right now, that story has not gone up yet, so...yeah. It'll happen eventually.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they help me pay rent.


End file.
